The White Dress
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "She remembered Jane's face when she had picked up Teresa that morning. She could see that he wanted to join them, wanted to be as close to her as physically possible but Teresa had always been a sucker for tradition." Jisbon, rated K plus for language, I dunno. One-shot. Just a little something I wrote to try and cure my writer's block.


**A/N: I admit, it's been ages since I last uploaded something (it's been over a month, the last one was February 5th) but I have been writing during this month. Just not uploading anything because everything is shit right now. But I wrote this and decided 'what the hell I've got nothing to lose anyway and the hiatus is almost over so why not' so here you go. I know this isn't my best piece but it's something, and in this time of insane writer's block, I think it's almost enough.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

_**'The White Dress'**_

When Van Pelt laid her eyes on the woman in front of her for the first time, she thought she could go lesbian for a second. And she envied the man who she would wed too, but just a split second. Because while everybody around them let out a sound of agreement and appreciation, the dark haired woman shook her head softly and already stepped away from the mirror, ready to take off the dress and leave this place.

Why was it nobody else noticed except for her?

She remembered Jane's face when she had picked up Teresa that morning. She could see that he wanted to join them, wanted to be as close to her as physically possible but Teresa had always been a sucker for tradition. For the groom to see the bride in her dress before the actual wedding ceremony brought bad luck. One could only suffer so much bad luck in their lives.

Van Pelt sighed. She wished he was here. She felt like a horrible maid-of-honor.

She excused herself and got up to go to the bathroom. When she was there, she pulled out her phone and dialed Jane's number. Neither of them bothered stating names and she cut right down to the reason she was calling him.

"She needs you now, Jane."

She heard a soft sigh on the other end.

"She'll kill me if I go there. She told me specifically she doesn't want me to be there because it brings bad luck."

"Oh, that's bull, Jane." She paused, and let out a sigh herself. "She's refused every single dress she has put on so far because she thinks it doesn't look good on her or doesn't suit her because it makes her look even tinier. But we both know that these dresses look absolutely breathtaking on her."

"I wouldn't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just show up and look at her wearing one. That should be enough."

A pause followed on the other side. Van Pelt looked at her watch briefly – if he took longer with deciding, he would blow her cover. She couldn't stay in the bathroom forever.

"Okay. I'm on my way."

She hung up without saying anything else, doused her hands with water to make her trip to the toilets look more convincing and joined the small company again.

"I think we're done here for today," Teresa said. Van Pelt felt a spark of panic flare through her but she composed her usual stance quickly. She needed Teresa to have the perfect wedding dress, dammit.

"Why don't you put on the first dress again?"

"Why?"  
"Just try it on, Teresa. What do you have to lose? We're here already anyway."

Teresa narrowed her eyes at her but sighed eventually.

"Fine."

Nearly ten minutes later, Teresa was standing in front of the ceiling-high mirror again and Van Pelt was looking anxiously at the door, waiting for the woman of Teresa's dreams to help them all out of this situation. And he did show up, his face, showing reluctance but it was obvious that wasn't because he didn't want to see Teresa but because he was afraid she would kill him if she realized he had ignored her specific request.

But before Teresa could say anything else as she noticed Jane standing in the doorway, Jane let out an almost desperate breath and he froze to the spot.

"Thank god," Van Pelt murmured. She looked at Teresa. The woman was getting self-conscious, covering her body wherever possible and moving to turn around, but with the speed of light Jane was next to her and in that moment, Van Pelt could see the tears in his eyes.

"Oh my god, Teresa… Oh my… Oh… Wow… Teresa…" He moved impossibly close and leaned his forehead against hers, and she closed her eyes. "You're so beautiful, Teresa. I love you."

His hand reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair that had fallen out of her messy bun behind her ear. He kissed her forehead while a tear fell down his cheek.

"Just a little adjustment, though," he whispered, and with a swift movement released her soft curls from the bun and they fell past her shoulders, the dark curls a beautiful contrast to the stark white of the wedding dress. Her lips fell apart just a little bit but it was enough to make Jane crack a small, appreciative smile.

"Also, and you're going to hate me for this, the dress isn't quite perfect yet," he said and shamelessly ripped off the frail sleeves, making the employees cry out in shock and disgust. He stepped away slightly and looked at her from toe to top. He smiled brightly and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Now," he said, dropping to his knees in front of her and wrapping his arms around her waist, "it's perfect."

Out of the corner of Van Pelt's eyes, she saw Kim jumping up and trying to calm down the furious store manager, while in front of her, Van Pelt could see Teresa had finally found the perfect wedding dress.

* * *

**A/N: Ahem. Okay. Let me know!**


End file.
